What viewers want to see
by caseylovemondler
Summary: The actual stories of what you want to see, Please give suggestions as it helps me out and it is good for you as you get to read about things that wasn;t included in the show even-though we heard about them.


Okay so I haven't had many replies about it but I am going to do it anyway as I want to and its something to do for everyone lol.

I had a suggestion from MeganLucy26 about when Jules and Greyson first got together so this chapter is dedicated to you and I hope that you enjoy it.

Greyson has just enters Jules bedroom with him carrying her and thankfully she was very happy that he did not hit her head on the banister on the staircase again as that almost always happens especially when she was dating Jeff it happened literally all of the time. The two are kissing a lot and quite passionatly as of course they both kind of always had a thing for each other but would never actually admit it to each other unless they actually had gotten into this situation and of course they are. "So urm are you sure about this?" Greyson questions because of how upset she still is that Travis is leaving to go off to college. "Oh yeah I am sure, Your a great kisser." Jules replies confidently with a slight smile on her face "Oh good, I have had a lot of practice." Greyson said "Why doesn't that surprise me" Jules replied. "So you wanna see the truth?" Greyson asks "Oh my god! Is that what you call your..." Jules asks but gets cut off by greyson shaking his head and taking off his shirt. "No my chest is the truth." Greyson said proudly and very seriously Jules giggles a bit and they start to take off the rest of their clothes together and go to lay on Jules bed and go back to kissing and touching each others intimate places.

A few hours later Jules and Greyson are in her bed with the covers over them and are just randomly laying there together looking at each other neither one saying a thing. "Well that was really good." Jules says "Yeah I know, I never thought that us together in that way would be so crazy but also so amazing at the same time." Greyson says back to his recent lover. "I know right, I gotta say I can now see why you actually get so many women. I have a question and I hope it doesn't make everything awkward again." Jules said "Go for it" "Is this just a one time thing or are we doing this again sometime?" Jules questions "Well I thought it was great and we were great together so I would consider us being able to be together without others involved." Greyson said back to his friend. "That sounds good, I think that we would be good together too, but for a start lets just keep it quite just between us?" Jules asks "I think keeping it to us for a start will be for the best and then slowly introduce it to the others, especially considering that your ex husband is one of my best buddies." "Best buddies, Where are you from?" Jules said laughing "Okay then Good friends, whatever." "Wow its a good job Travis isn't here cause if he was and he heard then he would spill to everyone so easily that kid doesn't know when to keep it quite with somethings, But I love him too much to be horrible and would want to live in his blood too much when I die." Jules said getting sad again. "Hey hey hey, No need to get any sad again I just cheered you up." Greyson says trying to cheer Jules up again "Thanks, I guess I will need to face the facts and realize that I am going to be alone living here by myself for a while now that he lives at his college. He is my only child too so does that make it worse that I am clingy to him?" Jules asks "No I honesly think it is sweet that you care about your son that much but you know what, I bet even though he is going off to college he will still be here all of the time there is no way you would let him stay away for holidays. He is always there if you need him and I am always here if you ever need me so don't be afraid to ask for anything." Greyson tells her "Thanks." "You can always count on me for things Jules, Just don't tell anyone how nice I actually are." "Hey Ellie says the same thing sometimes, she hates others to know how sensitive she can really be sometimes so she hides it with being mean to people, which you have to admit is actually quite funny sometimes." Jules explains "Yeah its hilarious I get called tiny eyes all the time by her. Are my eyes really that small?" Greyson questions "I am afraid that they actually aren't the normal size but they are quite cute still" Jules says "Aww well thanks, Do you want me to stay here the night?" Greyson asks "That would be really nice actually thanks." Jules replies.


End file.
